Where art thou Romeo?
by romeothewriter
Summary: Beca and Chloe are cast as the lead roles in a school play and due to lack of males in Aubrey's drama club, Beca must be Romeo. Is that really Aubrey's reasoning? Can Beca get out of the famous kiss scene? AU High School one shot. First fic. Please review


Aubrey inhaled a deep breath, her face holding a slight tinge of green as if she had suddenly become sick. She stared down for a moment at the small brunette staring off into space as always, oblivious to the tall blonde now looming over her. Aubrey wanted nothing more than to yank those disgusting ear monstrosities from her flesh to get the younger girls attention. She at last exhaled slowly, restraining herself.

"And Beca...will play Romeo," she breathed, gagging on the phrase.

Now Beca's steel blue eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Wait, what?" the brunette croaked. "That-that's a boy part."

Aubrey breathed deeply once more, choking down the bile bubbling up in her throat before opening her mouth to reply.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Beca," she managed. "However, in case you haven't noticed, there are no boys enrolled in the class this semester. You're the closest we have." Beca now glared up at the older blonde but said nothing, so Aubrey proceeded. "Now I'm sure that if I announced to the school that Chloe was playing Juliet, every boy would line up for the part, but Mr. Stevenson made it very clear that since it is our final for this class, every actor had to be enrolled this quarter in Drama II, so it's all you."

"Wait, C-Chloe's-Juliet?"

Now Aubrey's anger spilled over slightly. "Jesus, Beca have you not listened to anything that I have said all class!"

Beca's anger had subsided as panic set in. No, she had not heard one word that Aubrey had said in the last half hour. She followed Aubrey's gaze with a sideways glance, which was now accompanied by a smile rather than a scowl, over to where the blonde's best friend and Beca's love interest since freshman year sat reading over her script, a wide grin spread across her lips. She had not caught the fact that the bubbly disney princess with the vibrant red hair and crystal blue eyes against fair ivory skin, which had driven her crazy over the past two years, was going to be Juliet to her Romeo. She gulped audibly now. She couldn't decide whether to do a victory dance or run for the hills.

"You're not getting out of this, Mitchell," Aubrey growled as if reading her thoughts, turning back to her, scowl once again in place. "First rehearsal is today after school. Three thirty sharp. Meeting adjourned."

Beca didn't get up immediately. She was still in shock as Aubrey walked over to her own to desk to grab her bag. Beca could not believe this. She had waltzed through the entire semester of drama class with only a few vague lines here and there and a usual spot on the stage crew. She had only joined the club due to a deal with her father. He promised that if she joined a club this year and tried her best in all classes, he would take her to LA in the summer for the summer music festival they held. As an aspiring DJ, she longed to be part of the crowd enjoying all genres of music up close, seeing legends in action. She had quickly signed up for the club, and it had been easy enough. The teacher was barely in the room, but that was okay other than the fact that Aubrey, uptight now-senior Aubrey Posen to be exact, had proceeded to set up a dictatorship in order to make sure everything was "perfect" each show. Apparently, her father was a military man, and he had drilled perfection into the girl. She now drilled it into her peers, and Beca was one to rebel against everything she said at any given opportunity.

The one thing Beca and Aubrey shared was the affections of a certain redhead however. Chloe and Aubrey had been friends since second grade. She met Beca during the first week of her freshmen year. There had been an assembly in the auditorium for a group that went by "Love is Louder" talking about bullying and other hazardous behaviors in young teens. Chloe had sat down right next to the small brunette, and she sparked up a mostly one-side conversation throughout the presentation. Once Beca had finally surrendered her name, Chloe persistently stuck around, gradually digging her own little niche in the brunette's life. Heart and mind. Yes, Beca had never stated her sexuality, to herself or anyone else, but what she felt around Chloe despite the two being complete polar opposites, was different from anything she had ever experienced. She was closed off and reserved, not one for affection or hugs or any of that. Chloe was one who had not a clue what in the hell a personal boundary was, and Beca had been no exception to impromptu hugs and cuddling on nights when she would beg Beca to stay the night. She even liked to hold the brunette's hand, which was something Beca realized was reserved only for her. Aubrey didn't get that privilege, and she wasn't sure if she should be completely flattered or deathly afraid. She cringed at every contact but relaxed eventually. Only Chloe could manage that, and that was how she had begun to dominate the DJ's heart in many different ways. Beca had even attempted to be more civil with Aubrey for the redhead's sake, and it made her completely happy, as if she ever was not happy but more so Beca supposed. She had no idea how it had happened, but somehow, this girl had completely bulldozed through the walls Beca had been building since she was eleven when her mother walked out on her and her father.

When Beca had finally composed herself and made it into the hall, it was only a few seconds before long arms nonchalantly wrapped around the brunette's left one.

"Where you going, Romeo?" Chloe asked just as the bell sounded.

"Uh, English?" Beca replied nervously.

You would think after two years, she would be more comfortable around Chloe, but no. She was still a babbling wreck each time, and it was even worse now that she realized they would be in a play together, and not just any play. Romeo and Juliet.

"Are you excited about the play?" Chloe gushed, quickly holding her breath as if scared of what the brunette would answer.

Chloe wasn't even sure if the brunette could ever like her as more than a friend, but she had been less than subtle at her flirting techniques. Now that Aubrey had cast them as the lead roles in this play, she was beyond ecstatic. Maybe Aubrey would even leave in the kiss at the end. Only Aubrey knew of the giant crush Chloe had on the shorter girl, but she wasn't all too happy about it. She would just roll her eyes each time Chloe broke into a rant about Beca, but she could tell that Chloe was head over heels by now. She had seen what would happen from the moment Chloe had sat next to the girl during that assembly. Chloe hadn't been sure how to go about having a crush on a girl at all. It was a first, but after hearing all about "love is love" during said presentation, she had been all for trying. She just had not done anything drastic yet. Maybe Aubrey had finally wanted to help her. Who knows?

"I-I don't know, Chlo-," Beca sighed.

"Oh," Chloe huffed, her face falling instantly, and Beca could sense it instantly.

"I-I mean it isn't bad, but I-you know I've never had a big part before, not even a medium-sized one, and all of a sudden, I'm getting thrown in as Romeo because I'm more, guy-ish than anyone else."

Chloe giggled softly. "You're gonna be great, and I'm gonna help you remember? I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"And here lies the issue," Beca mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at rehearsals."

"K, have a good class, Romeo."

Chloe winked at the brunette, causing her heart to speed up dramatically, before skipping off down the hall.

"How the hell is that girl always so happy?" Beca pondered as she entered her English class.

After school, Beca sidled into the drama room. She was on time, but that didn't save her from the glare Aubrey gave her when she entered. She just shrugged as she placed her bag on her desk. Aubrey handed her a script quickly as Chloe came in, sunshine and rainbows following behind her as always. When she saw Beca, she nearly tackled the girl, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my Romeo," she squealed, her eyes twinkling, causing Beca's breath to hitch. "We're gonna be the best Romeo and Juliet ever!"

"Please still yourself, Chloe," Aubrey warned, her face once again turning a light shade of green. "We're only doing a read through today."

As everyone made their way into class, the group settled down into a circle of desks. Aubrey, who was playing one of the maniacally mean parents, Chloe's, took a seat at the center. The characters began reading their lines out loud in a dull tone.

"Can we get some enthusiasm in here?" Aubrey snapped after the first few lines.

"Tell Chloe to pass some out," Stacie, the tall brunette who had wanted the part of Juliet, muttered angrily.

"Come on, guys, we have a month to get this perfect. Let's go."

When Beca read her first line, she didn't bother to sound happy or excited, and Aubrey was quick to halt her mid-sentence.

"Beca, of all people, you can't be so dull!" she shrieked.

"Well, sorry," Beca retorted. "How is my character supposed to be happy dating a girl in private then dying with her."

"He doesn't know he's gonna die yet!"

"But I do."

Aubrey huffed an exasperated sigh, her eyes boring into the soul of the shorter girl. Beca didn't shy away. Her eyes locked on Aubrey's without waver.

"Come on, Becs, at least pretend to be excited about being my love," Chloe whispered, unaware that her words had Beca's heart racing.

After that, Beca tried a little harder for Chloe's sake. When Aubrey at last called rehearsal and allowed the students to go enjoy their Friday, Chloe stayed behind awaiting Beca.

"Sleepover!" she immediately squealed when the brunette reached her at the door. "We didn't even get through half the script today, so you and I can run our lines by ourselves."

"Chlo!" Beca whined. "We're done for the week, remember?"

"Come on, Becs, please." She pouted, well aware that Beca could not deny that. "It'll be fun. My mom's working late at the hospital tonight, and I hate being alone."

"Okay, okay, fine, but you owe me a pizza."

"Now I know why you keep me around. The food!"

"Glad we're on the same page now." The brunette shot her signature smirk at the taller girl, and Chloe nearly melted at the sight. Oh, this would be quite an adventure.

When the girls reached Chloe's house, which was conveniently down the street from Beca's, the brunette texted her dad to let her know she was staying over with Chloe. Her father Bruce adored the redhead and was glad that she had been able to find a place behind his daughter's walls. He had always tried to convince her to make friends, but Chloe had been the one to do it herself when the brunette refused to.

Chloe ordered the pizza once they were settled in the living room while Beca flipped through the TV channels. She decided on Criminal Minds, a show Chloe had shoved down her throat until she was hooked, and Chloe joined her soon after.

"So, let's get through these lines at least once," she prompted quickly.

Beca groaned but pulled her script out regardless. She figured that if she could just get through it once, the older girl would stop pestering her. They began to run through the lines, Chloe getting up to retrieve the pizza three quarters of the way through. She placed the box atop the coffee table before them, but when Beca reached for it, she slapped the brunette's hand away.

"What the-" Beca hissed, grabbing her hand.

"Nope, no pizza until we finish," Chloe scolded before settling down beside the brunette. "Now come on, we're almost there."

Beca had hoped they could bypass all of the cheesiest lines at the end, but she gave in when she realized Chloe was dead serious. They flew through it after that, and when they came down to the kissing scene, both girls took everything in them to hide their anxiety and nervousness. When they at last reached it, Chloe nonchalantly put two fingers to her lips, kissing them before pressing the same two fingers to Beca's lips. Even just her fingers sent a tingling sensation through the brunette's entire face. She was dazed a moment, but Chloe just closed her script and grabbed for the pizza box.

"Uh, guests first," Beca managed dumbly, unable to take her eyes away from her friend.

"You're not a guest," Chloe scoffed. "You're Beca."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you have a permanent pillow at someone else's house, you are no longer entitled to guest privileges, so."

Chloe had already picked up a slice of pizza, but when she saw Beca pout, she sighed and held out the piece to her.

"No, I-" Beca began, but before she could say another word, Chloe had stuffed the edge of the slice into her mouth. She had no choice but to bite down, chewing so as to avoid choking on the pizza.

"There, polite enough for you?" Chloe asked playfully, wiping a bit of cheese from Beca's lips.

"I'll let that slide, Beale, only because I'm starved," Beca deadpanned.

"Sure, sure, good excuse."

The girls ate then, focusing on the TV in a comfortable silence. Once they finished eating, Chloe nonchalantly snuggled into Beca's side despite feeling the younger's muscles clench at the contact. They relaxes soon after as they always did, and Chloe hoped that it was only her allowed so close the brunette's heart both literally and metaphorically. She wanted nothing more to hold her own special place there. Maybe one day, she would actually have the sense to make it known. She had never hurried because Beca had always been there with her. She never dated or anything, and though Chloe was a Valentine for a few guys in the last few years, it was never serious because she had fallen for the brunette. Hard.

The first two weeks of rehearsals were easy enough as Aubrey didn't even mention the kissing scene. They were working scene by scene from beginning to end, and Beca worked through her stage fright with her biggest critic, the perfectionist blonde, locking eyes on her at all times. At first, she stumbled through lines, her cheeks flushing a deep red when Chloe would giggle then start the lines over to give Beca a second chance. And a third, fourth, fifth and sixth as well of course. The third week consisted of scenes for just her and Chloe, costume fittings and set building for the crew. As Chloe was helped into her dress that Wednesday by Stacie and Cynthia Rose, the stage manager whom Beca was completely convinced was manlier than her but stopped debating it, Beca watched on. Denise and Ashley, the costume designers, were already pulling a puffy-sleeved white shirt onto the brunette that they had sewn themselves as well a purple vest. They had also woven her a satin cap to wear in order to keep her hair out of Romeo's way during the play. By the time Beca was in full-costume, Chloe stood a few feet away admiring her. When she turned, she was met with those brilliant crystal eyes that she always managed to drown in.

"You make a very handsome boy," Chloe smirked, approaching the brunette.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or-" the brunette returned, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest, and it seemed the Chloe suddenly realized just how rude that sounded.

Her ocean eyes widened. "Oh, no, no, no! Definitely a compliment. I mean, you make a beautiful girl too, but also a hot guy, but I wouldn't want you to change 'cause I love you as a girl. It's just you as a guy is...Okay, I'm going to shut up now."

Beca's trademark smirk morphed into a playful smile as Chloe's face now matched the hue of her hair.

"You're a very beautiful girl," Beca admitted, finding courage in the other girl's embarrassment, and Chloe beamed at her instantly.

Aubrey watched as the two star roles interacted in their costumes, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to clap for joy or toss cookies all over the newly painted sets. She loved her best friend more than anything, and she wanted to see her happy, but her dislike of the brunette made it hard to accept that Chloe had a huge crush on her. Of course, she had cast Beca as a favor to her friend without said friend knowing because she wanted Chloe to stop moping over the girl each time they were together sans Beca. Beca was nowhere near as manly as Cynthia Rose, their stage director, but she had to get a few shots in at the girl so as to not come off suspicious to either the brunette or the redhead. She knew she couldn't put off the final scene any longer, the kissing scene, and the following day, they would begin work on it. She figured it would be best to have Chloe and Beca work the scene alone with just her present because she knew that Beca hated attention. She only hoped this worked, that the kiss they had to share would open each girl's eyes to their obvious love for each other. After that, Aubrey could work on not hating the alternative rebel so much.

Thursday afternoon surprised Beca. When she entered the drama classroom for rehearsals, she found only Chloe and Aubrey. Beca was ten minutes late, so she had expected everyone to already be awaiting her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, setting down her bag and perching on the table at the end of the room opposite the girls.

"I sent them off," Aubrey returned curtly with the makings of a devilish grin playing on her features. Beca noticed the red tint to Chloe's face beside the blonde. "Today, the three of us will be working on the final scene. It's always easier to toss out unnecessary people when rehearsing a kissing scene, don't you think?"

Beca gulped hard, her knees nearly buckling beneath her.

"Uh," she breathed. "We're actually doing that?"

"Of course, Beca!" Aubrey shrieked as if Beca had just hit her in the face. "This play has to be perfect!" "I just figured if you can settle for a girl Romeo, you can settle for like a hug or something instead of a kiss."

At that moment, Beca caught Chloe's face as it fell, and she wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't as if there was a chance Chloe reciprocated her feelings, and it would be weird to kiss her crush and pretend it meant more than it did. It would be a one-way street, and Beca could not handle the embarrassment.

"Beca," Aubrey growled, eyes narrowed. "We are doing the kissing scene whether you like it or not. I don't see why it would be a problem. Chloe is your best friend, and she-"

She cut off abruptly, her face turning that familiar shade of green as she slapped her hand over her mouth. Before anyone could react, Aubrey jolted out of the room towards the bathroom. Beca looked down at her hands as Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, a look of both concern and disappointment evident on her face.

"Is it-does it really bother you that much to kiss me?" she asked, pain laced through her tone. "I mean, if it is, Beca, I can-put my hand over my mouth when we do, or-I'll talk to Aubrey and see if something else can work. I'll beg her to get something together. Maybe we can get you a stunt double, or I could-"

Before Chloe could go on, Beca's panic transformed into a concoction of anger and pure fear. She balled up her fists, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Chloe!" she barked, and the redhead instantly snapped her jaws shut. "It's not that, okay?" Beca had no idea where she was going with this, and that statement alone put her in a jam, but she had never seen or heard Chloe so distraught, so unconfident, and she needed to stop it somehow. She only hoped Chloe didn't ask the question that she was expected her to ask.

"What is it then?" Whoomp, there it is.

"I-uh-I- don't know." She had a choice now because she couldn't think of any lie she could tell now. She could tell one of two truths, one involving Chloe, and one involving everyone, anyone, else. The latter it is, and she prayed it satisfied her friend. "I-I haven't-I've never kissed anyone before." she muttered.

Chloe's eyes softened as she closed the distance of the room and wrapped a comforting arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Aww, Beca, you don't have to be afraid," she coaxed. "It's just a little kiss, nothing major or anything. You don't have to be good at it. Just let me put my lips on yours, and boom, it's done." Beca blushed vigorously now, but she looked away from Chloe. "Or-oh." Something else now occurred to Chloe. "Oh, Beca, I'm so sorry. Of course I understand. Who wants their first kiss to be a stage kiss? With a girl at that? With me? Oh my gosh, I am so dense at times. I'm sorry, Beca. Of course your first kiss shouldn't be with me. It should be someone you actually like that way, you actually care about. Don't worry. We'll figure this out. We'll make sure that your first kiss is perfect with the perfect person, and-"

Beca had no idea how what happened next actually happened, but she needed the older girl to shut the hell up before she shoved Beca into a mental overload. She almost felt nauseous. She should have just told the girl to be quiet, shut the hell up and stop babbling about something so pointless. She could not form words though. Instead she hopped up, startling Chloe with the quick moment, and she grabbed the back of Chloe's head. Seconds later, their lips crashed together violently, and silence at last fell, relaxing Beca's body. At least, she thought it was the silence. Chloe's hands pulled the shorter girl closer by her waist as Beca twisted her hands in fiery red locks. It was magical. It was sweet and delicate yet rough and rushed. Chloe's hands were wrapped around Beca's waist now, never wishing to let go. Beca could not believe how right it felt. Butterflies, fireworks, every other cliche that went along with the first kiss. Yeah, none of that had anything on the actual feeling pulsing through her veins. Beca could not believe it was happening, but Chloe was holding her, kissing her back. At last, when breathing appropriately became necessary, they parted slowly, their foreheads resting together. Both of them donned a goofy grin as steel blue met crystal blue. Suddenly, they heard clapping from behind them, and they jumped apart, looking towards the door. Aubrey stood their with a grin just as goofy as theirs, her hands rapidly coming together.

"Bravo!" she said in a big, even voice. "I at last directed the perfect romance."

"Wait-what?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't try to tell me that was a rehearsal. If you two had gills like a fish, that never would have ended. Anyway, if I hadn't taken matters into my own hands, you two never would have kept your heads up your asses as if it were a hat. You two love each other, and it was time to stop dancing around it."

Beca looked at Chloe. "You love me?" they both asked in unison.

The two giggled, both nodding vigorously as Aubrey had internal battle once again about being nauseous or excited.

"Perfect scene, girls," Aubrey gasped at last, holding her hand to her heart and looking like a proud mother. "Bravo. Okay though, now. Time to get to work!"

Beca kissed Chloe's lips once more before pulling her off the desk and two her feet. Chloe smiled at her.

"You could have told me, you know," Chloe sighed.

"Me? Tell you?" Beca gasped, feigning shock. "I don't even tell you I don't like mushrooms on my pizza. How could I tell you I liked you?"

"Oh-my-God! You don't like mushrooms! I order that every time, Beca!"

"And I pick them off everytime, Chloe." She smirked.

"Uh, you are going to give me a heart attack! What else don't you like?"

She waited expectantly as Beca uneasily shifted from foot to foot. "Uh, we'll talk about it after rehearsal. It may take awhile."

"Beca Meredith Mitchell!" she scoffed, swatting her arm. "Are you serious?"

"Dixie chicks serious."

"Ooh, you!"

"I love you too."

The girls kissed once more before Aubrey snapped at them.

"Oh, God, I've created a monster," she huffed.

"Yes, Dr. Frankenstein, bravo," Beca deadpanned. "You did a good deed though. You're definitely going to a nice place when you die, maybe the third or fourth ring of hell. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Aubrey glared at the shorter girl but could not restrain the smile that spread.

"You're lucky I-love my best friend, Mitchell," she growled.

"Boy, am I lucky I love your best friend."

"okay, you two, stop," Chloe scolded. "Don't worry, Bree, this monster you've created will definitely get you an A on this drama final."

"Yeah, unless I accidentally put real poison in that goblet."


End file.
